Rebirthday
by Sonichungergamesfangirl
Summary: The last story of the 'Daughter of evil' series. Takes after Regret Message.


**Cas-Winchester13: FINALLY SOMEONE REVIEWED REGRET MESSAGE! Sorry anyways... Yeah I'm glad you liked the ending. ^.^**

 **Btw this is the last of the 'Daughter of evil' series. So I'm happy that people liked these storys and I might do more of the vocaloid seven deadly sins series. :D if you want more just PM me. Without futher a do enjoy the last story.**

 _Mezame tatoki boku wa hitori_

 _Kuroku nuri tsubusareta heya_

 _Nanimo miezu nanimo kikoezu_

 _Hitori furueru yami no naka_

When I woke up I laying on the cold hard floor. I moved my body onto my side tilting my head back and forth realizing I was alone. The room was pitch black so I couldn't see nothing or hear anything. I was scared as I tried to stand but I couldn't move my legs.

I was freaking out as I hated to be alone. All I can do was to shake in fear. One person trembling in the dark.

 _Tenjou ni wa ookina ana_

 _Yoku mireba soko ni wa kyodai na zenmai_

 _Sono saki kara totsujo hibiku_

 _Etai no shirenu bukimi na koe_

I looked up and saw a hole on the ceiling above. I looked a little closer and saw an enormous spring in it.

Then I heard an eerie voice. I thought I heard it from somewhere that's when it spoke to me.

 _"Tsumibukaki shounen yo_

 _Omae wa kono saki eien ni_

 _Kono heta kara wa derarenu"_

 _To itta_

"Sinful boy this is your punishment for all eternally. You will never leave this room." It proclaimed. I was frighten by it.

 _Shunkan omoidashita subete no kioku_

 _Mizukara ga kasane ta tsumi no kazukazu wo_

 _Koko ni iru riyuu to ketsumatsu ni kizuita_

 _Mou ano koro ni wa modorenai no dato_

I was going to response to it until an memory hit me. I saw my little brother smiling, next was Shiemi but she was crying and covered in blood. I shivered at the memory the sin I have to live with. I looked down on my hands and saw the color red. I wanted to scream for help but my voice was gone.

I now know the reason why it end. I don't want to return to that time again at the same time I do since he's there.

 _Kizukeba ryouude ni wa merareta akai tejou_

 _Sore wa kitto dare ka no nagashita chi no iro_

I look down again and saw my hands in handcuffs. The handcuffs were blood red that someone has shed.

 _Ryuou no ashikubi ni wa aoi iro no kusari_

 _Sore wa kitto dare ka no namida no iro_

I turned to see my ankles in chains. The chains are light blue as they are the color of the tears of so many lives lost.

 _"Ru ri ra ru ri ra" kikoe tekita uta wa_

 _Dare ga utau komoriuta darouka..._

Yukio watched the sun set as his wish disappear into the sea. He was still crying as he watched everything part away from him.

I heard a lullaby like voice as if I heard it from somewhere. Who is singing this I wonder?

 _Dore hodo no toki ga nagareta darou_

 _Ugokanu zenmai ni tazuneta_

I sighed as I lay on the cold floor as I wonder how much time passed. The chilling voice's words were still in my head making me guilty for what've done.

 _Doko kara tomonaku kikoete kuru_

 _Utagoe dake ga boku wo iyasu_

My thoughts were interrupted by the same voice something that sings to me. Even from here I can hear it. A simple smooth voice that helps heals my soul.

 _Aru hi boku wa komoriuta_

 _Sono uta no shinjitsu no imi wo_

On this day I finally realized that this lullaby had a meaning. I felt really stupid for not knowing this as the familiar voice was singing this in sorrow for someone he/she missed.

 _Soshite boku wa komoriuta ni_

 _Atarashii kotoba wo tsuketashita_

This is now my own lullaby that the person has been singing. It's the same song just it added some new words.

 _Zenmai no sukima kara_

 _Ochite kita chiisana hikari_

The large spring opened with a little tiny light falling from it. It shined so brightly as it went down towards me.

 _Sore wa_ _(Sore wa)_

 _Kitto_ _(kitto)_

I raised up my cuffed hand to catch the tiny shiny light. I looked at it and heard a voice...

 _-Kimi ga kureta messeejii-_

The light grew bigger fulling the room with its' warm, bright glow. I closed my eyes for a moment then after a minute opened them again only to notice the changes of the prison I'm in.

 _Mawari hajimeta zenmai wa shizuka ni kataru_

The room was in a bright-dark color as I looked around. The hollow voice that I know was now a smooth and nice as it spoke again.

 _"Tsumi ga keshite yurusareru koto wa nai"_

The voice stated "It's not that your sins were forgiven, but the water and evil spoke." I heard the changes of the song and the facts.

 _Dakedo mizu toiu kotoba aku toiu kotoba_

 _Bokura wa sorera wo uta he to kaeyou_

The red cuff that bounded me were now shatter. I opened my mouth and I spoke. I was shocked yet amazed at the same time.

 _Akai tejou hazure boku ni katari kakeru_

 _"Kore kara anata wa umare kawaruno yo" to_

After the red cuffs broke it spoke "After this you'll be reborn." Then the light blue chains on my ankles are now removed.

 _Aoi ashikase hazure boku ni hanashi kakeru_

 _"Kyou ga kimi no atarashii Birthday"_

It told me "Today is your new birthday." I could feel my legs again I stood up. I was so excited to see my brother again. _'Thank you for the wish Yukio.'_ I silently thanked him.

 _Subete ga mawari soshite shiroku zomaru_

The room then turned white as I ran to the bright light on the end of the room. I couldn't wait anymore, I need to see my brother again.

 _Mou sugu kimi ni ai ni yukuyo_

 _Soon my dear brother we will meet again._

 **15 Years later...**

I opened my blue eyes as I yawned. My back was against a cheery blossom tree. 'I must have slept on it.' I thought to myself noticing it was evening.

"Nii-san wake up!" I heard a voice in an annoyed tone as I looked at the people in front of me. I saw my twin Yukio, a concerned Bon, a smiling Shiemi and Shima still here with me.

Yukio smiled at me and I smiled back. I knew that I wasn't going to be alone ever again and that I never repeat the same sins ever again.

I'm glad that I'm here with my bro and friends who will save me from the past we all left behind.


End file.
